Ruined for Life
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: COMPLETE! He thought it was a mistake he could make right again, but he was wrong. Roy faces the result of a mistake that may cost him the one he truely loves. YAOI deathfic. EdRoy RoyAria OOC
1. Chapter 1

**It's All Wrong**

**By Kumiko**

**(this is still Reiyna I just am using a different name now! got sick of the old one lol) **

**Summary**: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, one can wish though. Aria is a made up character just for this story DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! L

Chapter 1

The smell of roses filled his nose as the young alchemist awoke. When his eyes focused, he found that he didn't recognize the room he was in until he heard the faint beeping noise. Turning to his left he saw many different machines and a tube running into his arm. He let his eyes wander down from where the tube stuck into his arm and looked at the tight bandages that were wrapped around his wrist. Slowly, he attempted to raise his right arm but found it restrained.

"You should relax, brother," Al said as he entered the small hospital room with Winry following. His voice was full of worry. "You've been asleep for a week."

"I've been so worried, Ed," Winry said, tears running down her cheeks. "What happened to you?"

Ed turned away from their faces and toward the windows. How could he tell them what had made him end up this way? It wasn't like he didn't trust either of them, he just didn't want them to know. A tear slid down Ed's cheek as he thought back to the event that made him end up this way.

One Week Earlier

_Ed walked down the street away from Central toward Roy's house. He whistled to himself as he thought about what a surprise it would be for Roy to see Ed at his doorstep after a few years of being away. Before Ed had left, he remembered, they had promised each other one thing. _

'_I won't leave you for anything,' they had said to each other. Until now, Ed always believed that their promise was still intact after so long. _

_When he arrived at Roy's house, it was Ed who was surprised by his findings. Out in the backyard, Ed saw Roy sitting with a baby in his arms and a woman standing over his with her hands on her stomach, smiling. Disbelieving what he was seeing, he made his was to the front door and rang the doorbell. For a moment everything was quiet, until he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching the door._

_The door opened slowly, allowing time for Ed to take in who had answered the door. _

"_May I help you?" The young woman from the backyard answered, smiling at him. _

_Ed shook his head and pushed passed her into the house and to the backyard, ignoring her cries to stop. Once he made it to the backyard he found Roy laying the baby in the playpen to sleep. He walked up behind Roy and grabbed his shirt, turning him around. _

_Before Roy could protest, he found himself on the ground with a bloody nose. He looked up and saw Ed standing over him with an angry look on his face. _

"_Roy?" The woman yelled when she exited into the backyard where Ed and Roy were. "Are you okay?"_

"_Aria, go inside." Roy said, holding his nose and standing. "Take Ellie with you." _

_Aria walked over to the baby and took her inside, a worried look on her face._

_Ed stared at Roy, anger filled his golden eyes as he clenched his fist ready to punch him again._

"_Ed…"_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked his voice shaky with anger and sadness. "You promised to wait."_

"_You were gone, Ed." Roy said, trying to make him understand. "I thought you were dead."_

"_You lied to me!" Ed screamed before turning and running into the house. Roy followed after him, worried._

"_Stop! ED!"_

_In his haste, Ed tripped over the table that sat right inside the front door. He now leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily from running and crying. How could Roy betray him like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way._

_Behind him, Roy stopped and watched as Ed breathed. Then just as he was about to grab Ed's shoulder he saw a flash of light from the alchemist. _

"_Ed?"_

"_You promised you would wait for me, Mustang," he whispered turning around. "Before I left you said that nothing could tear us apart. You lied to me! I HATE YOU!"_

_At the end of Ed's automail arm Roy saw a sharp blade. Involuntarily, he took a step back away from Ed. _

"_What are you doing?" Roy asked, watching Ed's expression._

"_I HATE YOU!" Ed screamed before running the blade over the flesh part of his left arm._

_At first the blood flowed slowly from his arm then it came at a quicker pace. Ed stared at Roy's face with anger as his vision dimmed then completely went away._

"Ed?" Winry's voice brought him back to the present time. "Please tell us what happened."

Ed shook his head, refusing to answer her question. He leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes, wishing that they would leave.

"Everyone back at Central are worried about you," Al said, sitting on a chair at the end of the bed. "Hawkeye wanted to come see you but she was too busy scolding Mustang. She sends you her regards though."

Al noticed how his brother's face cringed at the sound of Mustang's name. Maybe this has something to do with him, Al thought but decided not to say anything.

"I can't stay long, brother," Al said, watching Ed. "I have to take Winry back to the hotel."

"We'll be back tomorrow, Ed," he heard Winry say before she left with Al.

Ed lay in bed, surrounded by silence for a long time. He drifted off to sleep as the sun passed too far over the building for the sunlight to shine in the window.

"Please, be quiet, sir," Ed heard someone say as the door to his room opened.

Slowly, Ed turned to see Hawkeye entering the room, pulling Mustang behind her.

"Go away," Ed said, looking away from the pair.

"Excuse me," Hawkeye said, glaring at Roy. "I am not aware of what went on between the pair of you but I can guess that it's Mustang's fault you are in here."

Roy wore a worried look on his face as he watched Ed's reactions to her words. Had he known that Ed was still alive he would've waited for his return, but he had received word that the Fullmetal Alchemist was dead. What was he supposed to do, mourn for the rest of his life?

"Now, if I may, I want an explanation." She said, angrily. When neither said anything, she continued, "None of us are leaving until I hear what is going on."

Ed glanced at Hawkeye, despite the anger in her voice her face showed sympathy. Sighing, he raised his left arm up in front of his face and began explaining, leaving out a good bit of information. After an hour, Ed stopped talking but didn't bother looking at either of them. He had laid back against the bed and closed his eyes, tears brimming his eyes.

Hawkeye said nothing before she left the room, leaving Ed and Mustang alone together.

"Ed," Mustang began, not really knowing what to say. "I didn't know."

Now he was angry. "Somebody comes up to you and says, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist is dead,' and you don't even look to find out if its true!" Ed screams, alerting those outside but the door never opened. Hawkeye was probably just outside the door, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Ed, what was I supposed to think after hearing that? You were gone for three years," Mustang said with his hands on his face. "I never received anything telling me that you were alive, that you were safe."

Ed was silent , just a faint breathing could be heard.

"Ed?" When he didn't receive and answer, he stood and moved to the bed. Looking down, he saw a slow stream of blood running down Ed's face from his mouth. "Ed?"

Mustang rushed out and got a nurse; he waited outside the room with Hawkeye. Every so often, Mustang would look at the clock above the nurse's desk and sigh. It was taking far too long for them to do whatever they were doing.

"Please, sir, stop sighing," Hawkeye said after that last sigh. She was beginning to get annoyed at his sighing. "Fullmetal will pull through this, he's been through worse before."

"This is all my fault," Mustang replied, looking up here from where he sat. "He's like this because of me. Before he left I promised to wait, I told him I loved him. Yet, after hearing of his death, I went and got married to Aria. How can he forgive me for what I made him do?"

Before Hawkeye could reply, Al and Winry made their way up to them. Winry told them that she couldn't just sit at the hotel and wait for Ed to make a recovery.

"Why are you sitting out here?" Al asked, taking a seat beside Mustang. "I thought you were be in there talking with Ed."

"I was but," Mustang said, taking a deep breath. "Now the nurses are with him."

"What? What's wrong with Ed?" Winry yelled, covering her mouth.

"I don't know." Was all that he said, looking down.

The four of them sat outside the room, waiting for the nurses to exit Ed's room. They were all worried, even Hawkeye who rarely showed when she was worried. She had to threaten Mustang numerous numbers of times for either sighing or pacing. Soon, Winry had fallen asleep leaning on Al and Hawkeye had gone for a walk. This left Al and Mustang to talk alone.

"Did you really love my brother?" Al asked, catching Mustang off guard.

For a moment Mustang just looked at Al with surprise then he turned away. "Yes, I truly loved him."

"Then perhaps this is just his punishment then," Al replied, standing with Winry in his arms. "I'll be taking her back now. You watch over Ed and call us when you've heard how he is doing."

Mustang stared after Al. What did he mean by 'his punishment'? Was that about Ed or himself?

TBC…..

A/N: what a way to end this chapter! Mwahahaha. Anyway, what do you guys think? I wanted to make this a one-shot but then I got too many ideas. Review please. Suggestions are welcomed. Flames will be used to burn the newspapers for warmth.

Who do you think will die by the end? TT


	2. Chapter 2

**It's All Wrong **

**Part 2**

**Summary**: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

Forgot the mention it but in this story. Ed 18 Al 17 Roy like 32 I think

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, one can wish though. Aria is a made up character just for this story DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!

Chapter 2

"Then perhaps this is just his punishment then," Al replied, standing with Winry in his arms. "I'll be taking her back now. You watch over Ed and call us when you've heard how he is doing."

Mustang stared after Al. What did he mean by 'his punishment'? Was that about Ed or himself?

After what seemed like hours, the nurses finally left the room but they didn't seem too happy. All of the nurses left the room, except one, to file away their reports and the condition on the patient. She stood in the doorway and watched Mustang for a moment before clearing her throat to get his attention.

Mustang jumped at the noise, not realizing that he had dozed off.

"Are you Roy Mustang?" She asked, moving to sit beside him. At his nod in response she continued, "I am afraid to report that the young alchemist is not in the best of conditions. It appears that he was able to transfigure something inside him to harm himself and only he can stop whatever it is. There isn't anything that we can do to help him but hope that whatever made him do this will either go away or get better."

Mustang sighed at the news. How was he going to tell Al that his brother's condition isn't curable by any of the doctors.

"Thank you," he replied as he stood. "May I go talk to him?"

She nodded. "Yes but he may not be awake."

He thanked her again before entering the room where Ed lay. Now Ed had more things sticking out of his arm and another strap holding down his automail. Taking a deep breath, Mustang took a sit beside the bed and stared at Ed for a short while.

"What do you want?" A faint voice asked from the bed.

They even had an item covering his mouth to help him breath. "They told me what you did to yourself, Ed."

Ed turned away. "Don't call me that anymore, I'm Fullmetal to you now."

"No, like I told your brother I truly love you," Mustang said, "you will always be Ed to me and I am very sorry about breaking that promise."

"That promise isn't important anymore, you betrayed me!" Ed yelled, resulting in a coughing fit that left him out of breath.

"I didn't betray you, Ed, I thought you were dead."

"Please just go away."

"I can't."

"Bull shit you can't," Ed yelled again, looking at Mustang angrily.

"I won't leave until you get rid of that thing inside you," Mustang stated, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable; sometimes Ed could be so stubborn. "With the way you're going, you'll be dead before dinner."

Ed looked away, through the window at the darkening sky. "I could've been dead before but you stopped me," he mumbled, sighing. "It'll take more than a threat to make me get rid of this thing. I don't deserve to live anymore, there isn't anything here for me."

"What about me, Ed?"

"You have that woman and the children," was his reply. "There isn't room for me."

"Don't say that," Mustang said, shaking his head. "I've never stopped loving you, you'll always be in my heart."

"Prove it," Ed challenged, knowing that Mustang wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything at a hospital with him in his current condition.

"Ed…"

Ed shook his head. "Don't try, you can't prove it, Mustang," he said, quietly. "There isn't a reason I should be here anymore." He began coughing again, this time blood came out with each cough.

"Please, Ed," Mustang said, begging him. "Just believe me! You have a purpose here, you have me, Ed." He grabbed Ed's hand, holding it tightly and he tried to show him how much he cared about him. "I told you this before, Ed, I love you no matter what you do or say will ever change that."

Right after he finished, he felt Ed squeeze his hand but he was afraid for what was about to come from the alchemist. He watched as Ed grew silent and his face got the look of concentration upon its features.

"I can't, Roy," Ed said, his face scrunching from the pain of what he was attempting to do. "I can't make it go away. My alchemy wont work on it anymore."

"No." He squeezed Ed's hand tighter. "You're just tired, that's all, take a rest and try again."

Ed faked a smile at Mustang, the first one since he returned and saw Mustang. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut.

"It's too late," he whispered before his head turned to the side.

Mustang stared at him, tears forming in his eyes as he held onto Ed's hand. No, he thought, this isn't the end. Ed can't leave me. In the next moment the nurse from before came in and took Mustang from the room, telling him that he should wait outside. For awhile, he sat outside the room, staring at his hands that just held Ed's own. After a few minutes, he remembered what Al had said before he left.

Ed's punishment for his actions was death and now Mustang was to suffer the loss of his true love because of his own actions. Even though he wasn't sure if Ed was in fact dead this time, he didn't think that when Ed said 'It's too late' it meant that he was dying or if Mustang couldn't be forgiven for his actions.

Standing, Mustang went to find a phone to call Al and inform of what had just happened.

"What do you mean he put something inside himself," Al asked over the phone.

"That's what the nurse said," Mustang replied, trying to keep his voice calm. "They said it's alchemy and there isn't anything they can do to help him. I tried to talk to him. To get him to take the thing out but when I asked he told me that it was too late. I don't know what he meant by that. He fell asleep after he said that, at least that is what I am hoping happened."

"I'll be right there," Al said and hung up.

Mustang placed the phone back on the receiver and sighed. Maybe Al can help him, he thought, he is his brother after all. They know each other better than anyone else could hope to.

Al returned to the hospital about ten minutes before visiting time was over. He rushed to Ed's room and found his brother off the bed with all the cords ripped from his arms.

"Brother! What are you doing? You should be in bed, resting," Al said, hearing the door behind him open.

"Excuse me, is this Edward Elric's room?" A older woman asked, carrying a child in her arms.

Al turned around and stared at her, nodding. Turning back to Ed, he said, "you didn't?"

Ed shook his head before taking a seat on the bed, looking at the woman. "You're Mustang's wife?"

"Yes, my name is Aria," she said, moving further into the room and taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I know about what you and Roy had before you left. He was incredibly happy, knowing that you would return to him and you two would live together. It broke his heart when he received word that you were supposedly killed by your enemy. Even Riza couldn't snap him out of his state of mind. Roy spent days staring at the message, hoping that you would send word telling him you were alive."

Ed looked away. "I couldn't."

Aria shook her head. "I told him that much, that you were probably too busy to write but that you still cared for him very much." She said, smiling at him. "It was a year after he received that letter that him and I got together and until this day, I do not regret my decision."

Shocked, Ed stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Standing, she handed him a small bottle. "I've gone through the same thing when I was your age," she stated. "Drink that and you'll heal. Then perhaps you and Roy may once again be happy. I wish only for his happiness."

Ed watched, wide-eyed, as she left the room. Looking down, he stared at the bottle in his hand, not knowing what to do.

"Don't drink it, Ed," Al said, watching Ed's face. "It might be poison."

"No, I don't think it is," he said, taking the cap off the bottle and drinking it down in one sip.

"Visiting hours are now over," a woman over the intercom said, "will all those here for visiting purposes leave."

Al shook his head. "Be careful, Ed, I will be back tomorrow to check up on you."

Ed nodded. Once the door was closed, he heard Al and Mustang talking before their footsteps began to fade away. He took a deep breath and went to stretch, but when he did so, he doubled over in pain. Screaming, he grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor on his knees. Pain raced through his body as he tried his best to get back up on the bed. Soon, however, the pain grew too bad for his body to handle. He fainted, hitting his head on the metal bar on the bed.

TBC….

A/N: Sorry to end it like that, now you wont know if he will be okay or not! On to the next chapter. Review please, I would very much appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its all Wrong **

**Part 3**

**Summary**: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, one can wish though. Aria is a made up character just for this story DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!

Chapter 3

Ed nodded. Once the door was closed, he heard Al and Mustang talking before their footsteps began to fade away. He took a deep breath and went to stretch, but when he did so, he doubled over in pain. Screaming, he grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor on his knees. Pain raced through his body as he tried his best to get back up on the bed. Soon, however, the pain grew too bad for his body to handle. He fainted, hitting his head on the metal bar on the bed.

After a few hours, a nurse entered the room and screamed. She had found Ed, unconscious on the floor almost bleeding to death. Without hesitation, she got the other nurses to help get him onto his bed before trying their best to save him.

The sun was rising into the sky before they were able to get him stable enough to leave on his own. He was unconscious for most of the day, not realizing that both Al and Mustang had stopped to visit. A dull pain raced through his body whenever he was awake. The nurses had tried to give him painkillers but either his body would reject them or he would refuse to take them. Either way, his body was in a state of constant pain.

Four days passed before the doctors finally gave them the OK to release him. The pain was gone from his body yet the scar left on his wrist was a constant reminder to what he had done to himself. Whenever he was alone, he was always tracing the scar and thinking about Mustang. It never occurred to him that maybe Aria had done something to what she had given him. He wanted to believe that Mustang had found happiness in the world finally. If that meant that he would have to give up his love to some woman he was certainly going to try to forget.

"Ed? Someone is here to see you," Winry said, peeking in the doorway of Ed's room.

Ed turned around slowly and saw Mustang standing in the doorway with Winry. He quickly turned away from them, wishing that he would leave and he would stay in the same thought. Right now he didn't want to see him, he wasn't ready to accept that he was thrown to the side and forgotten. Even if that wasn't what Mustang had done, that is what Ed felt had happened.

"Ed, let me explain this better," Mustang began once Winry had left them alone. "I-I never forgot about you, Ed, but I almost died that day when I received that message." He shook his head, walking up to him. "I'm sorry. Had I known that you were still alive I would've waited even after I received that message."

"But you didn't," Ed said in a barely audible voice. "You promised me that no matter what, you would wait. I made you promise that you had to see my body before going off with someone."

Mustang slowly wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, pulling him close.

Ed pushed away, backing up against the wall, facing him. "Don't touch me," he said, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. You've ruined my life the day I came back! Why? Why did you have to do that?"

"Please, Ed, I didn't know," Mustang tried to reason with him.

"LEAVE!" Ed yelled, tears now running down his face like a river.

Mustang stared at Ed, he had never seen him this way. In his mind he wanted to respect Ed's wishes and leave but his heart was telling him to stay and comfort him. Going against what he mind was telling him, he slowly made his way toward Ed. When he finally reached him, Ed had backed himself into corner, fear filled his golden eyes. Again, he wrapped his arm, holding Ed tightly to his chest, not letting go. He could feel the smaller man fighting him for awhile before finally he gave up. As he held him, Mustang felt Ed's hands shaking against his own chest.

Soon he could hear Ed's quiet crying against his chest. Trying his best, Mustang slowly rubbed Ed's back with his hand, wanting to comfort him.

"I love you, Ed," Mustang whispered, pressing closer to Ed. "I never told you that in person but I mean it. You were the only one I ever wanted."

Ed wrapped his arms around Mustang's waist, hands still shaking. "I can't forgive you," Ed whispered, "you lied to me."

"No," Mustang said, shaking his head, "don't say that."

"Leave me alone!" Ed screamed into his chest, his mind was beginning to fade. His eyes grew blurry from the tears that filled them. It wasn't long until he felt his body begin to collapse, leaning more on Mustang for support.

"Ed!" Mustang yelled, feeling Ed get heavily suddenly. "What's wrong? ED?"

"Stop…" Ed said, whispering, slowly falling out of Mustang's grip. "Let… go…"

"Ed?"

Suddenly, Ed stood, staring at Mustang. "You should leave," he said, "I need to sleep."

Mustang watched as Ed climbed into his bed, sighing. "Would you please just trust me? I wish you could just do that one thing for me before you forget me," he said before he left.

Three Years Earlier

"Fullmetal," Mustang said as Ed entered his office. "They say that there are strange occurrences in the north. I'd like you to go and investigate them."

"Aww, come on, not another mission so soon, General," Ed said, flopping down on the couch. "I just got back from the last one."

"Heh, you are the most competent in this field," the general said, grinning behind his hands. "Plus I always like it when you come home."

Ed looked over at Mustang, seeing the grin on his face. "Bastard, that's the only reason you send me on these things."

Mustang stood up from behind his chair and walked over to him. Leaning down he placed his forehead on Ed's, leaning against the back of the couch. Slowly, he moved his and pressed his lips against Ed's, feeling the younger man jump at the feather light touch. The general grinned as he stood, breaking the kiss.

"Now, remember, your train leaves tomorrow morning at 10 sharp," Mustang said, lightly trailing his fingers along Ed's jaw line.

"Roy…" Ed said, quietly, looking at Mustang as he moved to sit behind his desk just before gunshot holes appeared in the door.

"Get back to work," they heard Riza growl from outside the door. "You can play when you get home."

Mustang smirked, dodging each bullet with ease. "You are dismissed, Fullmetal."

Ed smiled, standing. Placing his hands in his pockets, he exited the office and made his way to his hotel. When Ed woke up the next morning, he found himself looking into Mustang's eyes. He stretched just before sitting up.

"Good morning, Ed," he said, placing a light kiss on Ed's lips. "You seem rested."

The young blond returned the kiss, smiling as he did so. "Good morning, Roy. What time is it?"

Mustang chuckled. "Oh, nearly ten."

"What!" Ed jumped out of bed, rushing over to change. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't have time to play your games, you bastard."

"Calm down, Ed, its only nine," Mustang said, sitting on the side of the bed, smiling.

Ed sighed, moving over to the bed to lay down. Yawning, he curled up into a little ball beneath the blankets.

"Ed," Mustang said, pulling the blanket off Ed's head. "You have to wake up."

"No." Ed rolled over, wrapping the blanket around himself.

The general leaned down and lightly blew into Ed's ear. He felt the smaller man shake beneath him as he went to nibble on his ear.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Ed asked quietly, although he didn't move away from the touch. "It's too early in the day for this."

"You leave at ten, Fullmetal," he replied, kissing his way to Ed's lips. Mustang licked Ed's lips as he pressed down harder, showing his true feelings about the young alchemist.

"OH SHIT!" Mustang yelled as he and Ed ran down the street toward the train station, hair and clothing a mess.

"You're a bastard, Mustang!" Ed screamed back, trying to put his red coat on before they reached the station. "I'm gonna be late."

Mustang chuckled at Ed's attempt to put his coat on as they ran. "Al will make them wait for you," he said, running faster.

The two reached the train station within minutes of the train leaving. Ed hopped on, just before the train began moving away. He leaned out the window, waving at Mustang, yelling, 'wait for me' out the window as if he knew it would take awhile until he returned again.

Mustang waved back, nodding and sticking his hands in his pockets. His face changed expressions from sad to shocked when he felt an envelope in his pocket. Removing the envelope from his pocket, he found that it had his name upon the front. What's this, he asked himself, staring. Slowly, he ripped the flap open and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a letter from Ed to himself.

General Bastard,

I knew you'd send me here sooner or later, you knew this place was a promising lead to the stone. I don't know why you didn't send me here earlier, but I thank you. I'll come back soon, wait for me. Don't do anything stupid. I ain't dead until you see my body, got it? If it takes my life to get Al his body back then I am willing to do this.

I love you, Roy. Ed

Mustang stared at the letter, wishing that Ed had not gone on this last mission. He knew that what he was about to do could kill him and make his leave forever, but he knew that Ed only ever wished to return Al to his proper body. Holding the letter up, Roy snapped his fingers, watching the letter burn as it's remains fell to the ground.

"I'll see you again, Ed," he whispered, turning to return back to Central.

The general stared at the papers in front of him, why did I think of that day? He told me to wait for him, he said he loved me, yet I went and left him. Mustang sighed, tears running down his face.

"General," Riza said, entering his office.

Quickly, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at her. "Yes, Hawkeye?"

"You've received mail from Elric," she said, placing the letter in front of him on top of the papers. "I suggest you read this now, sir."

Nodding, he picked the letter up and began to open the envelope. He heard the door close just as he removed the letter from the envelope. His eyes grew big as he began to read what Ed had written to him.

TBC….

A/N: sorry to end it there but I felt that this was a good point to stop. Cliffhanger! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed chapter 3. I will work on the next one as fast as I can! Got a full time job so its hard work. LOL. Enjoy! Review with your feedback and no flames please, they'll burn down my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's All Wrong**

Part 4

**Summary**: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, one can wish though. Aria is a made up character just for this story DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!

Chapter 4

"You've received mail from Elric," she said, placing the letter in front of him on top of the papers. "I suggest you read this now, sir."

Nodding, he picked the letter up and began to open the envelope. He heard the door close just as he removed the letter from the envelope. His eyes grew big as he began to read what Ed had written to him.

"No," he whispered to himself, staring at the paper. It was indeed a letter from Ed but it wasn't how he would normally word everything when he addressed Mustang.

General Mustang,

I can't stand seeing you with that woman. I don't know how to explain it but seeing you with her makes me want to rip my heart out. When I am around you, I can't control it. My heart breaks every time I see you or her. That woman is the one who has taken you away from me, yet I am unable to do anything. I've always loved you, Roy, even if I don't show it anymore. If it was my choice I'd be there with you right now but I can't. if I am there then that woman will try to do that again. My body is weak now because of her. I don't know what she did but I'm not as fast anymore. I need help. I need you.

Goodbye, Roy. I can't stand looking at you anymore when she's there.

Ed.

Tears fell down from Mustang's cheeks as he read the letter again a second time. What had Aria done? He thought to himself. Why?

"I miss you so much, Ed," he said, placing his head against the top of the desk. "You don't know how much pain I went through when I was told that you died. Please come back."

Riza peeked into the office and saw Mustang with his head down on the desktop. Sighing, she entered the office and placed her hand on the back of his head, trying to comfort him the best she could.

"GENERAL!" Mustang's head snapped up, looking at the door, wide-eyed. The door flew open, revealing Al standing out of breath, leaning on the doorframe. "You have to help me."

"What's wrong?"

Riza stared at Al's condition. What had he been doing? His hair is a complete mess.

"Ed's gone," he replied, walking up to the desk to place his hands upon. "When I went to check on him this morning, he was gone. We've looked everywhere for him."

"Sir, what do you wish to do?" Riza asked, grinning down at Mustang.

"Stay calm, Al, I know where Ed is," he said before he stood up from his chair and wiped his eyes. "I'll go get him."

"General, the hospital is on the phone," Havoc said, entering the office after he had answered the phone for them. "They say that your wife has gone into labor."

Mustang's eyes grew large. What am I going to do? Ed's missing and now Aria is in labor.

"Wha-what do you mean the father's already there?" Havoc asked, panicking. "Isn't Mustang--?"

"Havoc?" Riza asked, seeing him stop.

Mustang stared at Havoc. What did this mean?

Al looked at each one, not sure what was entirely going on.

Mustang walked around from behind his desk and took the phone. The others watched as the general just listened to the man on the other side then hung up.

"I'm going to look for Ed," he said, leaving.

Riza and Al followed after him, leaving Havoc in charge of the office while they were out. With the three of them looking they knew they would be able to find Ed in no time. However with only Mustang having a good idea of where Ed could be the other two were at a loss. Riza searched the nearby buildings while Al looking in alleyways and abandoned buildings. Mustang paid little attention to his surroundings as he made his was down the streets of Central to a small hut outside the city limits. Staring up at the hut he began to climb the small hill that lead up to it.

Opening the door he found Ed sitting inside staring at a picture. Ed was so focused on the picture that he didn't hear the door open until Mustang cleared his throat.

Turning around quickly, trying to hide the picture. Ed stared at Mustang in shock. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Your brother told me you were missing, so I came to find you," he replied, kneeling down in front of Ed, far enough away to keep the boy calm. "I wanted to see you, Ed."

Ed's head fell in front of him. Silence stretched between the two until Ed held the picture out for Mustang to see. Hesitantly, Mustang reached out and took the offered frame, watching Ed's face before looking down at picture in his hands. His eyes began to grow big at first then they became teary eyed when he continued to look at a picture that someone had taken of him and Ed before he had left.

"I kept that on me all the time," he whispered, hugging his knees to his chest. "I thought that if I kept it with me I would be able to feel you and vise versa, but I guess it didn't work."

"Ed, I would be very happy to have you left me hold you again," Mustang whispered, placing the picture in front of the smaller alchemist. "I don't know what made me go and do something so stupid."

Quietly, Ed watched Mustang's face, the way it was contorted when he held back his emotions. He felt guilty for making him feel this way but what Mustang had done to him was far worse in his own opinion. As if it was its own mind, his body moved over to where Mustang sat and hugged him for the first time since he had returned. He could feel Mustang wrap his own arms around Ed's thin waist.

"You haven't been eating, Fullmetal," Mustang said, jokingly. "I've missed you so much."

Ed hugged him tighter. "What about Aria?"

He felt Mustang's laugh vibrate his chest. "She never loved me," he said, slightly sad for the fact. "Falman is with her now. She loves him more than I, enough to have his child while still married to me."

Leaning back, Ed looked into Mustang's eyes and smiled. "You have me now and forever, General bastard," Ed said, before placing a quick kiss on the general's lips, surprising the older man. "Please don't let me be so stupid again."

Mustang's face turned red from all of the tears that had run down his cheeks. He absently rubbed Ed's back as they there. In his chest he could feel Ed's chest rising and falling slower than usual.

"Hold me like you did the first time," Ed whispered to him before they moved so that Mustang was leaning against the wall. Ed lay against him, placing his left hand on his chest.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Mustang asked, rubbing Ed's back.

"Every second of it," Ed replied, his voice quieter than before.

* * *

Three + years ago

"ED! Get in here now!" Mustang yelled, slamming his hands on his desktop. He was angry because Ed was late in handing in his report. Usually the kid did it early just don't he didn't have to waste all of the time to do an extensive one, but now he just hadn't shown up all day.

Ed strolled into Mustang's off, quite red in the face.

Mustang didn't notice because he was far to angry with the smaller alchemist. "Why didn't you come here and report earlier?"

"I had something important to do," was his reply as he made his way around the desk to stand in front of Mustang. "This is for you, Mustang."

Mustang took the box, surprised by the sudden gift. Opening the box, he found a small gold chain with a small figure of a Mustang hanging from it. He stared at the figure, unable to say anything.

"You don't have to say anything, I just remembered that I had gotten that for you for your birthday awhile ago," Ed explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't give it to you then because you were drunk."

At that, Mustang blushed and looked up at Ed. "Thank you, Ed, it's very nice."

"Mustang…"

"Yes, Fullmetal?"

"Could you close your eyes for a second?"

Mustang did what he was asked of, unsure of what the kid was getting at. He heard the rustle of fabric then he felt a feather light touch of someone's lips against his. He took a deep breath before finally returning the kiss with all his heart.

Mustang pulled Ed back into the room farther and turned Ed so his back faced the desk. Slowly, with no hesitation from Ed, the colonel pushed Ed down on the desk.

Ed's hands drifted up Mustang's back to twist then in his dark hair. He was nervous, he had to admit that, but what he was doing now was something he had dreamt of for a long time. It was true that if they were to be caught, both could be in huge trouble with the military hierarchy but neither cared at that moment. Ed pushed further into Mustang's kiss, trying to tell him just how happy he was.

"Ed.." Mustang said, breaking the kiss. "What was that for? Not that I am complaining."

Ed blushed and turned away. "I like you."

Mustang grinned then leaned down to assault Ed's neck, earning a slight moan from the smaller man. Slowly, Mustang ran his hands down Ed's sides to removes their clothing. It wasn't long before they were naked, clothing and papers left forgotten on the floor around the desk. Mustang stared down at Ed, the smaller of the two blushed at his stares but didn't try to get away. For the first time, Mustang felt a strange sensation deep within his heart, like the fluttering of butterflies in one's stomach.

Again, Mustang descended upon Ed, this time he ran his hands over Ed's chest. He slowly kissed his way down his neck to his chest, where he gently played with Ed's nipple, feeling him shake beneath him. Mustang grinned at the reaction he got from him. He liked this side of Ed much more than the whiney brat he usually was.

"Mustang--"

Stopping, he looked up at Ed's face, there was slight tint to his cheeks.

"I love you, Ed," Mustang said, before continuing.

Between his gasps for air, Ed said, "I love you too."

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Review please, just one more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

It's All Wrong By Kumiko

Summary: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, one can wish though.

Okay peeps, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have.

Chapter 5

"I'm scared, Roy," Ed said, trying to find warmth in Roy.

Roy pulled Ed against himself, wishing he could make all of his fears go away.

Ed leaned against Roy's chest, his breaths were coming quicker and quicker. His grip tightened on Roy's shirt as he gasped for air. Roy felt Ed's body shaking against his own, instinctively Roy tightened his hold on the smaller alchemist.

"Ed, please, tell me what she did," Roy whispered, wanting to know if he could somehow save his young lover from the end. "Please."

The blond shook his head before pulling slightly away from him. His golden eyes locked with Roy's own dark eyes. He didn't want to tell him what she had done to him but he knew that if he didn't she would get away with it. Tears fell in streams down his face when he went to lean against Roy's chest.

"She came to me," Ed whispered, quietly, unable to speak any louder. "She wanted to talk about us and her." Ed coughed. "Only wished for you happiness, she said, I didn't know what she meant."

"What then, Ed, I need to know?"

"That woman gave me a bottle and told me to drink," Ed tried to sound angry yet his quiet voice and coughing kept him from doing so. "Al said not to but I didn't listen. I didn't listen. Should've done what Al told me to do, then I might not…"

"Shh," Mustang said, running his fingers through Ed's loose hair. "What was it?"

"I don't know but it tasted very good," Ed chuckled. "Is everything that is good, so bad?"

Silence hung between the two alchemists in the small hut, listening to the rain that had begun to fall around them. The quiet patter of raindrops against the windows of the small hut began to lull the two to sleep.

"Ed, I want you to know that I still love you and always will," Mustang whispered into Ed's ear, trying not to let the tears forming in eyes to fall.

"I remember," Mustang began, listening as Ed's breathing came slower and slower. "The first time we met when you wanted to take your exams. You were always so lively, reeking havoc wherever you seemed to go, especially after you became the state alchemist you wished to be." He chuckled to himself, trying to tell himself that somehow Ed would make it out of this alive and well. "It was the first when that I saw you that I found you so intriguing , how you were able to give so much and take so much pain without any thought. It was that moment that I fell in love with you, but I couldn't do anything."

Tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't believe that I am finally able to keep you with me and you're being taken away." He clutched Ed against his chest. "Please, Ed, don't leave me. Don't go away again without me to protect you."

He could feel Ed's grip tighten in his shirt just before releasing and falling lifelessly onto Roy's lap. Mustang placed one last kiss on Ed's forehead as tears fell down his cheeks in seemingly endless streams. Quiet sobs racked Roy's body as he held his young lover in his arms for the last time.

One week later

A large group of people turned up for the funeral of Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. The military stood with Brigadier General Roy Mustang at the front, who held the large flower arrangement to place on the coffin. He was trying his best to keep his cool throughout the entire service, listening to everyone about Ed and his accomplishments. However when it was his turn to talk, he couldn't think of anything good to say that someone else hadn't already.

Mustang stood in front of everyone, looking at all of the faces that now looked upon him. Taking a step backwards and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry but I do not know what to say about the Fullmetal Alchemist that has not already been said," he said, as he stood back up. "He was an accomplished alchemist but you already know that. What you don't know is how much he suffered just to do what would make others happy. I saw that part of him when he died. Its hard to watch someone so close to you die right in your arms but with time you can overcome those pains and live life knowing that they helped you there." He wiped the tears away that had found their way onto his cheeks.

Soft sobs could be heard throughout the crowd as Mustang descended the podium and made his way over to where Riza stood. She held onto him as he cried into her shoulder. In her heart she knew that what Mustang had gone through was far worse than what the others felt. Not only had he gone through the death of Ed once but now it truly happened, slapping him in the face again.

As the night wore on, everyone slowly began to walk home. Each saying their good-byes to Ed once last time before they tried to move on. For some this moment was the hardest of them all, for others they just turned away to forget quicker. Riza, Al and Winry stood with Roy at the tombstone, staring down at the message etched into the stone.

Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist a truly brave soul. Friend, Family,  
Warrior to the End.

Al held Winry to his side, feeling he body shake from the quiet cries.

"I will see you again, brother," Al said, wiping away he own tears. "I will take care of everyone here, just be safe." With that Al turned with Winry and headed home.

"Lieutenant, you may go," Mustang said, quietly. "There's paperwork to do."

"Yes, sir," she said, bowing to him. "Rest well, Edward."

The sun was beginning to set, leaving Mustang alone at the grave where his beloved lay, sleeping eternally.

"I don't want this to be goodbye, Ed," he whispered, trying to keep his voice calm. "I waited so long to hold you again, but it seems like this time you won't be coming back to me."

He stared down at the tombstone that held Ed's name. "I can't say good-bye."

The sound of a gunshot shot through the air around the graveyard. Blood sprayed on the tombstone of Edward Elric, the last gift that anyone would give to the generous Fullmetal Alchemist who had done so much for so little.

They were together at last, forever and always.

Owari

A/N: I freaking cried at the ending and here I am the author and I do that. What do you guys think? I killed them both but they will always be together, you see. A happy ending in a strange way. Please review and tell me what you honestly think of this. 


	6. Epilogue

It's All Wrong By Kumiko

Many people have asked why Aria wanted Ed dead even if she didn't love Roy and was with Falman and what exactly was it that she gave him? well here's your answer. This might ruin the sad ending but if you wanna read it go ahead. I warned you.

Summary: When Ed returns to Central after being gone for a few years, he found his only love married with a child. They made a promise before he left, he broke it. How will Ed cope with this change of events? YAOI LEMON suicide attempt possible deathfic. Ed/Roy Roy/Aria. Characters may be OOC. In my story, Al has his body back!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, one can wish though.

Epilogue

Riza sat at a long table, staring at the woman sitting across from her. She was upset, you could say, because no one bothered to arrest this woman for murdering the Fullmetal Alchemist. Why didn't anyone, well there wasn't enough evidence and Aria wouldn't come right out and say why she had done it. So, in the end, Riza was forced to try to reason with her and Falman, who Riza believed was also involved.

"You won't say it outright, Aria," Riza said, taking a sip of her tea. "I want to know why you killed him."

Aria grinned. "You ask me as if I was the one who did it to the brat."

"You may fool others but I am not so easily swayed," she replied, glaring at the woman. "I know it was you who gave Ed that bottle because Al told me. He was also able to retrieve a little sample of what was in the bottle for me to get analyzed. Thanks to him we have linked the bottle of poison to you and to what I believe Falman also."

Again, the woman just grinned. "Poison? Now, if I wanted the brat dead, I wouldn't have done it with poison, I assure you that."

"No, I don't think you would but Falman would," she began to explain. "For years, I have witnessed Falman trying to assassinate General Mustang. We had no proof of the matter but I knew it was him. Slowly, Mustang was worn down to almost nothing with the loss of Ed. Then you came along, right in time to save Mustang from his slump." Riza set her tea on the table, watching as Aria grew increasingly more nervous. "It wasn't hard to see that despite the happiness he seemed to have, his body was slowly wearing down. He wanted to shut down and stop because of you and the loss of Ed. Falman's plan was to have you marrying the General and make him feel safe again before the plan to kill him was commenced."

"You think I would sink that low?"

"Yes, I do. Enough to kill the only one Mustang ever truly loved. When Ed returned, you were angry and wanted him dead, if only to keep the plan of killing Mustang going." She said, trying her best to hide her tears. "You began to sympathize with the young alchemist in hopes that you would get him to give up on him, yet that didn't work, did it? So instead, you and Falman decided to get rid of Ed once and for all. Falman gave you that little bottle of poison and told you to give it to Ed. This poison, perhaps created by Falman, was able to slowly shut down Ed's body, killing off one organ at a time until he was dead. A good plan if you had done it without the younger brother being present at the time and having Falman's baby."

Aria stood, turning away. "You cannot blame me, when I first met Roy, he asked me to kill him," she said, trying to sound sad though she was smiling. "I was only doing what he wanted."

"Perhaps it was what he wanted at that time because he believed Ed to be dead," Riza said, knowing the woman was lying. "How do you explain this situation when Ed returned? You could've left Mustang to go to Ed and be happy. There were many other ways to go about this, and yet you chose murder. A terrible mistake I might add."

Aria turned around to face Riza. "You may have so many accusations but you cannot prove any of them," she laughed. "Its been one year since those bastards died and here I am, living a wonderful life with Falman and my kids."

Now it was Riza's turn to grin. She had been waiting for her little outburst. "Falman is already in custody for this, the guilt was too much for him. He told us his side of the story on why he wanted Mustang dead and he got what he wanted as did we. But I want to hear why you went along with it, you could've done nothing and let Falman take all the blame."

Nervously, Aria backed away, wanting to run but not wanting to look any more guilty. "I only wanted to see that bastard die!" She screamed. "He was a bastard, never caring about anything or anyone. He killed all those people in Isbhal and still he was able to stay in the military to kill more people even if it wasn't by his own hands. I wanted him to suffer and if that meant that that brat had to die then so be it. I was happy to see the Fullmetal alchemist die."

"So you admit to killing Ed?"

"I admit it but it's your word against mine and I will win," she said, pointing at Riza.

"I have Falman backing me up as well as the evidence of the poison you gave Ed and his brother's with me also," Riza said, smiling. "There is no way you are going to get away with this, not anymore."

Riza stood and left the small house where Aria lived, letting the military men into the house. She could hear Aria's yells as she struggled to get away from them as they arrested her. Sighing, Riza stood on the lawn outside the house, staring at the bright afternoon sky. Her eyes betrayed her, letting tears flow down her face.

"Well, General, Ed, they are caught," Riza sighed, "maybe now you can rest in peace."

"Miss Hawkeye," an officer said behind her. "What should we do with the child?"

Riza turned around and saw the child looking up at her, curiously. Smiling she took the child's hand in her own. The smaller hand gripped hers tightly as if to reassure that she was going to okay.

"There were no papers on the child inside, sir," the officer said, "we are not sure whether he is an orphan or actually hers."

"Don't worry, Brice," Riza said, smiling at the child. "I will take care of him."

Taking the child in her arms, she walked down the street toward the cemetery where she was going to visit her lost friends. Perhaps, knowing that the child in her arms belong to Roy and not Falman, she could keep the general close to her at all times. Maybe this was why Falman wanted Roy dead, because he was able to do something he could not. Achieve happiness and having a family.

In the cemetery, Riza stood with the child in her arms, staring down at the two tombstones with blurry eyes. Etched into both stones were their names, Flame and Metal.

"Perhaps, you were able to find true happiness once and for all, General," she said, bowing to his tombstone. "I wish you only the greatest pleasures."

With that she turned away, to raise the child that held a little bit of Roy in him into a great man.

Owari…

A/n: what do you think? Does that clear anything up? Did it ruin the sad ending? Let me know. R&R please!!!!! 


End file.
